my_hero_academia_the_pinnaclefandomcom-20200214-history
Khan Minami
"This is... The World!" Khan Minami is the second child of Terris Minami and the brother of Yuki Minami. He is very different than your average rich kid. He loves electric guitar, ramen and arm wrestling. He is the polar opposite of Yuki in most ways. Appearance Khan has black hair and blue eyes with a yellowish hue. Khan has an average build and is stronger than he looks. He wears lots of t-shirts and shorts, but his hero costume is more stylish. Personality Khan seems brash and reckless, but incredibly smart underneath that. He specializes in sneak attacks and neutralizing villains before they know he's there. He's fun to be around, which helps him make a lot of friends. However, he seems kind of sad sometimes, often for no reason. Abilities Overall Abilities: Khan is an incredible knife-thrower, hitting almost all of his throws with perfect accuracy. He knows martial arts, as his quirk doesn't help him in direct fights. Quirk Time Stop: He can make time freeze for everyone but him at will. This power has a sort of “well” of time that he can use it for. In one day, he can freeze time for 2 and a half minutes, but this number can be trains to become stronger by forcefully trying to extend the power. He can use chunks of this time at will and split it into any set periods he wants. He freezes time by opening his golden stopwatch, and starts it again by closing it. One may ask: "Couldn't Khan just stop time then stab someone in stopped time?" No. The reasoning to this question lies in Zeno's Arrow Paradox. "Zeno states that for motion to occur, an object must change the position which it occupies. He gives an example of an arrow in flight. He states that in any one (durationless) instant of time, the arrow is neither moving to where it is, nor to where it is not. It cannot move to where it is not, because no time elapses for it to move there; it cannot move to where it is, because it is already there. In other words, at every instant of time there is no motion occurring. If everything is motionless at every instant, and time is entirely composed of instants, then motion is impossible." According to Zeno, the reason why time exists is because time is made up of these instances played one after another like frames of a movie giving the illusion of time though there is no time taking place in that single instance. Though the ending conclusion of the paradox can be disproved, Zeno did prove in the paradox that in a single instance of time no motion can take place. This law does not apply to Khan due to his ability, nor does it apply to his knives until they leave contact with his body. However, it does apply to his enemies and everything else. Since his enemies are frozen in an instance of time, no motion can take place for them, so their skin and her flesh can't be pierced as there is no time for their flesh to be pierced. Because of this, Khan would have to return time to normal to stab his enemies. Therefore, that is no way for Khan to stab anyone during Time Stop.